User blog:NightcoreRayRay/Re-editing for pages to appear in a more similar appearance
NOTE: areas in red mean shut down formats Hi peeps. As the tittle of the blog post states, I'm planning to re-edit many pages of the wiki to make the wordings on each page look slightly more uniform. Because many pages have very different ways of how they are worded. For example. The last edits on these pages the way both pages are edited look very different from each other: (Images below are compared from the second most recent edited revision and current as of: ASET +10 hours (12:41 PM) 11/09/2018) Before: (previous revision before the current one) and After (current revision): and If you view the images on another tab. As you can see, in the later revision the two tabs other than the names, what mobs they are dropped by and their rarity. The way the are presented are much more similar. more examples include: *Missing infomation on some pages that do not include the floor location of where this item is originated from *Missing infomation for some pages; sometimes, details such as critical chance/drop rate do not appear on pages. Not just these images shown above, but many other wiki articles too. *Some infomation are bunched up all over the place or simply scrunched together. Examples for most pages: (These include weapon pages that are dropped from mobs): Examples for Weapon pages: ---- Existing example (For most pages that are dropped from mobs): The Dawnbreaker is an uncommon level 62 longsword, dropped from the Blightmouths in Entoloma Gloomlands. It has a 12% critical chance and deals 617 damage. When upgraded to +10, it does 863 damage. The drop rate for this item is 2%. ---- Clean Example (For most pages that are dropped from mobs): The''' **(Name)**''' is a **(rarity)** level **(Number)** (Weapon type), dropped from the **(mob) in **(Floor)**. It has a **Number**% critical chance and deals **Number** damage. When upgraded to +**(10/15/20), it does **(Number) damage. The drop rate for this item is (**Number**)%. ---- Note: You will notice that both examples are split into 4 different sentences. For all weapons that have a stat effect.There would show extra trivia in the overview section specificying about its special buffs or debuffs. For this case I'd add a ";" mark instead of a "." mark at end of the 4th sentence BEFORE adding in trivia about its buffs or debuffs. So it will look something like: ; ;in addition it also has a 5% stamina regeneration buff. - (This format should only apply for weapons that are stat related with buff or debuff effects.) . Weapon shop item examples: - Some items exist from stores such as Arcadia or helmfirth. So something different would appear like this: ---- Existing example for weapon shop item pages that exisit within Arcadia: The Gem Blade is a common level 18 longsword, purchasable for 2,000 Vel at the Intermediate Shop in Arcadia. It has a 12% critical chance and deals 57 damage. When upgraded to +10, it does 79 damage. ---- Clean example for weapon shop item pages that exisit within Arcadia: The Gem Blade is a common level 18 longsword, purchasable for 2,000 Vel at the Intermediate Shop in Arcadia. It has a 12% critical chance and deals 57 damage. When upgraded to +10, it does 79 damage. ---- Note: They don't specify stores in helmfirth because there is only 1 store in Helmfirth. in that case. simply disreguard the "at the **(store)**" bit. just simply make it something like this: (exclude the underline) Example: The Necrobrand Longsword is a common level 52 longsword, purchasable for 20,000 Vel in Helmfirth Few reminders however: 1. I haven't really made plans for the armours page yet. but i will edit this page to keep this post updated till then. 2. I have only completed reformating all the longswords article pages. As i currently don't have alot have time to change them one in one or limited timeframe setings 3. If you have questions about this. I'll try and answer them. I may not reply quickly because as some of you know. i get blocked by fandom every now and then. In any case, It would be appreciated if you could help edit pages in the same format. Thanks for reading NightcoreRayRay (talk) 05:17, September 11, 2018 (UTC)NightcoreRayRay Examples for most pages: (These include pages that are about mobs): Examples for Mob pages: ---- Clean example (For Mobs): The (name of mob) is a mob found at the (location) in (floor). It has a (%) chance of dropping the (item), (items) and (items) . The (name of mob) is the mini boss/boss of (floor). It has a (%) chance of dropping the (item), (items) and (items). (item), (items) and (items). (this only goes for if multiple items to be dropped) Exisiting example (For mobs): (not added in yet) ---- Examples for Shield pages: Exisiting Example: The Novice Shield is an uncommon accessory, dropped from (mob). It has 50 defense and grants 2% Health Regeneration and 1% Stamina Regeneration. Clean Example: The (name) Shield is an uncommon accessory, dropped from Rahjin the Thief King. It has (number) defense and grants (Number %) Health Regeneration and (Number %) Stamina Regeneration. ---- Shield shop item examples: - Some items exist from stores such as Arcadia or helmfirth. So something different would appear like this: ---- Existing example for Shield shop item pages: The Light Paladin Shield is a common accessory, purchasable for 250,000 Vel from the Transylvania Shop in Transylvanina. It has 700 defense and grants 12% health regeneration and 11% stamina regeneration. Category:Blog posts